The instant invention relates to pluggable optical transceivers. Particularly, the invention relates to a push-pull actuator release collar for quickly and easily removing a small form factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver from a transceiver-receptacle cage assembly.
Pluggable optical transceivers are known in the art, and have been the subject of various industry standards and sourcing agreements between common vendors. In particular, multiple vendors have entered into a multi-source agreement (MSA) setting forth common standards and specifications for small form factor pluggable (SFP) transceivers. By way of review, an optical transceiver is an integrated fiber optic component including an optical transmitter and an optical receiver. The pluggable transceiver includes a first end with a fiber optic connector and a second end with an electrical connector. For the SFP transceiver, the fiber optical connector is an LC-type duplex connector. The electrical connector is a card edge connector that is received into a female electrical connector housed inside a receptacle. The receptacle assembly is mounted on a daughter card of a host system. A common mechanical and electrical outline for the SFP transceiver is defined by the MSA. However, each individual manufacturer (vendor) is responsible for its own development and manufacturing of the SFP transceiver including developing a method for releasing the transceiver from the receptacle assembly.
The MSA provides some specifications for securing the transceiver to the receptacle cage. Particularly, the MSA specifies a spring-loaded latching tab in the receptacle that engages a standard locking detent on the bottom surface of the transceiver. When the transceiver is slidably inserted into the receptacle, the detent engages the latching tab and the transceiver is physically retained in place by the interlocking engagement of the detent to the latching tab.
Turning to the subject of the present invention, the MSA does not provide any standard mechanisms for releasing and removing the transceiver from the receptacle cage. In this regard, the instant invention provides a novel actuator assembly for disengaging the latching tab from the detent, thus allowing a person to easily remove the transceiver.
The actuator assembly of the present invention comprises two separate components. The first component is a slide member slidably mounted on the bottom surface of the transceiver. The slide member is located adjacent to the locking detent on the transceiver.
The second component of the actuator assembly is an actuator collar that is mounted on and surrounds the front end of the transceiver (i.e., the LC Duplex connector end of the transceiver). The actuator collar, adapted to slide in a forward and rear direction, is captured between the slide member and shoulder abutments on the transceiver housing. Pushing the actuator collar rearwardly causes the lower horizontal leg (i.e., cross-bar) of the collar to engage the slide member. The actuator collar pushes the slide in a linear direction rearwardly towards the latching tab in the receptacle cage. The slide member has angled cam-surfaces that engage the latching tab and cause the tab to become disengaged from the locking detent. Thus, the transceiver is released from the receptacle cage. Kick-out springs in the receptacle cage automatically force the transceiver to slide forward. The user can then pull the transceiver easily out of the receptacle.
The slide member further comprises a pair of leaf springs. When the transceiver is released and pulled out of the receptacle cage, the leaf springs force the actuator collar and slide member to spring back to their initial forward positions.
Among the objects of the instant invention are: providing an optical transceiver module having an integrated actuator assembly; providing an actuator assembly having a slide member that can engage a latching tab in a receptacle cage to unlock a transceiver module from the cage; and providing an actuator assembly, wherein the profile of the assembly is substantially within the defined dimensions of the transceiver module.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.